


Side by Side through Heaven's Door

by HallsofStone2941



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Kind of angsty, Multi, Permanent Character Deaths, final episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never thought they would die this way. Then again, they're hunters. How else would it end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side through Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> I am only just beginning to dip my toes into Supernatural fanfiction, and I decided to create my ideal ending for the show (hopefully in the very distant future).

"You know," Dean says once the skinwalker leaves, "I never really thought it would end like this."

"Yeah," Sam grunts, a hand pressed against the large gash in his side. "Me neither."

The two brothers lean against the wall of the abandoned warehouse, unable to move because of their broken limbs; courtesy of their latest - and final, it seems - hunt. At some point, they, as the _supposed_  predators, had become prey.

Neither brother says anything for a while; the only sound in the warehouse is their labored breathing. Eventually, Dean speaks again.

"It's gonna be alright, Sammy. It's gonna be okay." He can picture his little... _younger_ brother sitting in Heaven - because that is where Sam will go, of course. But Dean...he has done some things, _been_ some things, and he is not sure where he will end up.

"Yeah, I know," Sam replies. "See you there, right?"

Dean looks away. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey Dean?" Sam asks after a beat. Dean turns his head back to look at him.

"We made one hell of a team, huh?"

Dean's mouth quirks into a smile. "Yeah, we sure did. Always have, always will. I promise."

Another minute of silence goes by, each brother thinking about everything: angels and demons, prophets and leviathans, kings and soldiers and everyone in between. Dean only speaks again when he realizes he cannot hear Sam breathing.

"Sammy?" Dean says. No response. He turns his head to look at Sam's still form slumped against the wall. A new pain forms, a lump in his throat and a burn in his eyes. He forces his body towards his little brother, hauling himself forward by his forearms until he is next to Sam.

His hand comes up to run through Sam's girl-hair, mouth contorting into a broken grin as tears slip down his face.

"It's gonna be alright, Sammy. You'll be okay."

He continues to stroke Sam's hair until he loses the feeling and control of his muscles. His arm falls limply on Sam's lap, and then his body slumps forward so that his head rests on his brother's shoulder. He closes his eyes.

Then he stands, staring for a long while at the two still forms lying bloodied in an abandoned warehouse.

"Hello again, Dean."

Dean turns. "Death? Why are you here?"

Death gives him an unimpressed look.

"No, I mean, I know I'm dead, I just don't know why it's _you_ instead of a reaper."

Death flicks some non-existent lint off of his pristine suit. "History, Dean. Castiel has requested that I personally escort you to Heaven."

"Heaven?"

Another unimpressed look. "Unless you'd rather go somewhere else?"

"No, no," Dean replies quickly. "Heaven's fine, Heaven's great. So...what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Sam, go tell the others soup's on. And don't be tryin' ta sneak food, ya idjit," Bobby growls, whacking Sam on the back of the hand with the grill spatula.

Sam shouts the message into the house before moving to the kitchen. "Anything I can help carry?"

Mary and Jess load him with salad bowls, dressings and condiments. Dean stomps quickly down the stairs and steals a lettuce leaf, almost causing Sam to trip and drop his cargo.

"Thanks for the help!" Sam calls, and Dean spins around with two thumbs in the air and lettuce sticking out of his mouth.

The picnic table had long ago been modified to accommodate the massive Winchester family. Most days only see Bobby, Lisa, Ben, and Jess with them, though occasionally Kevin, Charley, the Harvelles, and even Henry will join them. Bobby serves the best burgers on this side of the pearly gates, and the family wastes no time before digging in.

"Hey Dean, is Cas dropping by today?" Sam asks.

"I can stay for a little while," Sam jumps at the voice behind him, causing the others to snicker.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greets, grabbing the beer in front of him and taking a sip.

"Hello Dean, Sam, everyone," Cas says seriously, nodding at each member of the table.

"Come on, Cas, lighten up," Dean chuckles. "Ooh, and speaking of light, can we get some fireworks?"

Cas glares at him, but the almost-invisible fondness in his gaze ruins the effect. The angel snaps his fingers, causing bright, beautiful fireworks to light up the sky in front of them.

The family is standing, now. John puts his arm around Mary's shoulder, and Sam does the same with Jess. Dean grabs Lisa's waist and rests a hand on Ben's shoulder. Bobby takes a swig from his flask.

They stand and watch silently, the occasional "ooh" and "ahh" emitting from their lips. Dean and Sam look at each other, already knowing what the other is thinking.

_We couldn't ask for a better Heaven than this._

**Author's Note:**

> So if it isn't obvious, Sam and Dean are sharing each others' heavens


End file.
